the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Dolphy
Dolphy is a dolphin engine and is Willy's long lost friend. Backstory A long time ago, Dolphy was like any regular dolphin, but doesn't remember any memory about his pod and his mother before he left them. And he was old friends with Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Ariel's Sisters, and King Triton, before Ariel met Prince Eric. But then, he left after that and had a met and married his long loving wedded wife Isinia. And they had fun together, and Dolphy had created a dagger of pink pearl and was made very strong and sharp, and unbreakable. But then, one day a ship came over and some robots had capture Isinia! Dolphy put up a brave fight, but he was unable to save her, and completely heartbroken he swam away to shoreline in a attempt to commit suicide. However, once he was beached some people found him, and gave him a new body as a tank engine, and once there he meets Dile and they became friends, as Dolphy can understand his language. However, Dolphy couldn't be able to stay at the engine shop because of PTSD flashbacks, so he ran away. And while he does, he encounters Willy. Out of fear, she gets his dagger (because of Orca's love of eating dolphins) but Willy calls him down, and asks him what's the matter. Dolphy tells him that his wife is captured, and believes he's dead. Willy felt sorry for the dolphin, and helps him move on with his life and to snap out of his PTSD triggered sights. And as a result he was a trained gunner and dagger fighter, but then he left Willy and he later found a new job, at a little railway with no engine. Dolphy did all the work by himself, with no trouble at all. But hard times came, trucks and busses are taking over and the railway was to be closed down and everyone wanted a last ride on the railway's last day, but after the ride Dolphy felt began to be lonely, and was driven over the edge of insanity with no one to talk to. But then a fine stout gentlemen came over, and ask him to come live with him, on his railway. And Dolphy praying he didn't want to be lonely again, agreed. And although the engines felt he was strange at first, they soon began to appreciate him. But however, after the Battle of Yavin when some of the engines and Dolphy included to join the Rebellion to fight the Empire, he promised himself not to touch his dagger or weapons again. Bio Dolphy would then go to Personality Dolphy is cute and friendly like Willy. But he is also old, and when he arrive at Mr. Alex's railway to help Pete's cowcatcher trouble, the other engines find him very strange, and sometimes talk about him. And this made him sad feeling he's left out. But Rachel is very rude whenever she sees him. Calling him "the fish train", this makes Dolphy go into his rage mode. But when Rachel had a terrible accident, Dolphy arrived at the rescue, and the other engines soon pay their respect to the former. And despite his age, he's a very strong engine and knows more about trucks than Knockout and handles them well then Pete. Physical Appearance Dolphy is a male dolphin with a gray colored body, a small light blue cowcatcher, with 6 leading wheels, 6 light gray driving wheels, and 3 sets of 4 wheel-ed swivel trucks with a red lamp resting on the buffer beam in the rear. Main Weaponry *M1 Carbine *Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun (stockless) *Purple Pearl Bowie Knife *Ocean Blue Lightsaber Skills and Abilities Dolphin Physiology: Martial Arts: Marksmanship: Lightsaber Combat: Force Skills: Other Skills: Trivia *Dolphy made his first appearance in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. *Dolphy is also old friends with Ariel, in fact before he became an engine he will share how he and Ariel became friends and share their adventures with each other in Dolphy's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning. Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dolphins Category:Husbands Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters with PTSD Category:Widowed characters Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Lightsabermen Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance's Honorary Members Category:Seniors/Elders Category:Strong Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Hiatt Grey's Original Characters Category:Hiatt Grey's Engines Category:Hiatt Grey's OC Engines Category:Victims of Thanos' Snap